Picture Perfect Family
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: R5 Story. Real Life. Riker Lynch needed somebody. Not only for himself, but for his daughter Bella. After a break-up, Riker needs someone to fix him. Even if he doesn't realize it. Could the re-apperance of Curt Mega be exactly what Riker and Bella need? Rikurt, but not till chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked up to the door, and took a deep breath. I had decided to adopt a little girl. I wanted children, but being famous it was nearly impossible to find someone who didn't want to be with me for the fame or money. So I decided to adopt, and be a single parent. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello." the lady said. Her name tag read Sylvia. She looked to be about in her seventies. "How can I help you today?"

"I'd like to adopt a little girl." I said smiling.

"How little?" she asked.

"Probably about three or four.", I said.

She nodded. "We only have two girls in that age range. One is three and the other is four. Their names are Bella and Kelsi. Which one would you like?" she sat two pictures down in front of me. They had names on to tell who was who. I looked at Kelsi. She was four. She had brown eyes, and brown hair. She was cute, but then I looked at Bella. I felt my heart melt. She had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and a big smile on her face. This was the girl for me.

"I'll take Bella." I said.

Sylvia smiled at me. "This is so wonderful. She's been here since she was two weeks old. She deserves a good family."

I smiled. Sylvia called Bella down to the lobby. She took Bella's hand, and walked over to me.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Mr. Lynch. He's going to be your daddy." she said. I smiled at the little girl. I knelt down, so I could look her in the eyes.

"Hi there, sweetie." I said, smiling.

"Hi." she said shyly.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded, and lifted up her arms. I chuckled, and picked her up, spinning her around. She laughed in delight.

"Let's go."she said. I thanked Sylvia and we left. I buckled her in her car seat, and headed towards home.

When we got to the house I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't told anyone I was going to adopt a child, except Rocky. I texted Rocky.

Ri- Come out to my car

Ro- Y?

Ri- Just do it! I need to talk to you.

Ro- One minute

A minute later Rocky walked out. I glanced at Bella in the back. The little angel had fallen asleep, in her car-seat. We had stopped at McDonald's on the way home, and she was completely covered in hot fudge sauce. I chuckled that was gonna be fun to get out of her hair. Rocky knocked on the window, startling me from my thoughts. I opened the door, and got out, being sure not to close the door all the way so I could hear Bella.

"So what's up bro?" he asked.

"Do you remember that conversation we had the other day?" I asked, getting nervous already. What if everyone hated her? What if she didn't like us?

"Daddy!" I heard her scared voice call, sleepily. I opened the back seat door in the blink of an eye.

"What is it baby girl?" I asked.

"I couldn't see you anymore." she said. I unbuckled her, and picked her up.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." I said soothingly. She cuddled into the crook of my neck. "I have someone I want you to meet." I said softly. She lifted her head up.

"Bella I want you to meet your Uncle Rocky." I said. Rocky smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Hi." he said, looking at my little girl. She smiled shyly

"Hi."

"She's adorable Rike. Everyone's gonna love her. Especially Delly." Rocky said smiling. "What's that she's covered in though?"

I chuckled. "We stopped at McDonald's and she asked for a hot fudge sundae, and I just couldn't tell her no."

"Already got you wrapped around her finger." Rocky said shaking his head, smiling. I smiled, it might be true, but I didn't care she was daddy's little princess.

"I should give her a bath before I put her in bed.", I said.

"Everyone else is out for the night." Rocky said. "You can introduce her tomorrow."

Bath time was as much bath time for me as it was for her. In the end I don't know who was wetter me or her. I toweled her off, and put her in one of my t-shirts to sleep in. We would have to get her some clothes tomorrow. I decided to have her sleep in my bed tonight, so that nobody would be startled by her in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I was awoken by Rocky.

"Bro, time to wake up." I woke up, and looked over at Bella. She was still sleeping.

"Should I leave her to sleep?", I asked.

"I would. She's going to have a lot of excitement today. She might as well be rested." Rocky said with a shrug. I nodded, and we went downstairs to have breakfast.

Everyone had just sat down, and mom had given everyone there pancakes, when Bella walked downstairs.

"Daddy?" she called from the stairs. You couldn't see the stairs from the living room. So nobody knew who was there. I got up, and went to get my daughter.

"Good morning, baby girl." I said. She held out her arms, and I chuckled. She loved to be carried. I walked back into the dining room. Everyone was staring at us.

"Who's this, Riker?" Dad asked me.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter, Bella Arlene Lynch." I said, smiling.

Rydel squealed, everyone else looked shocked, except for Rocky who sat watching as he ate his pancakes.

"She's so adorable!" Rydel squealed. She walked over to Bella, who was still in my arms. "Hi, sweetheart. I'm your Aunt Rydel."

"Hi." Bella said shyly, from where her head was resting on my shoulder. Ross stood up, and came to stand next to Delly.

"Hey there cutie. I'm your Uncle Ross. I'll be your favorite uncle." he said with a wink. Bella giggled.

"Hey!" Rocky said. Bella's head shot up.

"Uncle Rocky!" she squealed. Ross looked surprised, and Rocky was smirking at him.

"Hey there angel. Did you sleep good?" he asked. Bella started squirming, so I set her down. She went straight to Rocky, and held up her arms. He smiled, and picked her up.

"Yes. Daddy's super comfy." she said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." I said. She giggled, and we all sat down. "Mom, Dad, Ry? " I asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm very proud of you son." my dad said.

"My little baby's all grown-up." my mom said, tears in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry." I said, smiling at her.

"I hate her." Ryland said.

"What?!" everyone yelled. Bella, who didn't really understand what was going on covered her ears, as we all yelled. I stood up, and looked over at Bella. She looked scared.

"It's okay sweetheart." I said sweetly. "I want you to go with Aunt Delly to the mall. She'll get you some new clothes, and stuff." She nodded, and hopped off Rocky's lap. She and Rydel, ran upstairs, and then left. As soon as I heard the car drive away I turned to Ryland.

"What do you mean you hate my daughter?! How can you hate her, you just met her!"

"She's going to ruin everything." Ryland said. "R5 was just starting to become something. We are scheduled for another tour in April, for six months. What are you going to do with a kid?" he said angrily.

"She doesn't change anything! She can come with us on tour. Lots of people do it. I think your just jealous that your not the youngest anymore." Rocky said. Ryland flinched, which told us we hit the nail on the head.

"Look Ry," I sighed, "You'll always be my baby brother. Nothing's going to change that. We're not gonna forget about you just because Bella's here now. At least give her a chance for me, please."

"I guess." Ryland said. We all hugged. After that we played COD until Bella and Delly came home.

"Daddy!" she squealed, tackling me with a hug.

"Hey there baby girl." I said hugging her back. "Did you have fun with Aunt Delly?"

"Yeah! We went to sooo many stores, and I got to try on all the pretty outfits, and Aunt Delly let me get some toys too!"

"Did she?! Wow! Aunt Delly's just amazing isn't she?", I asked.

"Aunt Delly's my favorite aunt.", she said.

"Baby, she's your only aunt." I chuckled.

"I know." she shrugged, and walked away.

"Hello, hello, hello!" I heard a familiar voice call from the kitchen. I heard Bella squeal, and I was met with an arm full of three-year old. Ell walked in a minute later, looking slightly confused.

"Who's this Riker?"

I smiled, and stood up still holding Bella. "Ell this is my daughter Bella." I poked Bella, gently in the side. "Baby girl, it's just Uncle Ellington. Remember, daddy told you about him?"

She lifted her face up, and nodded slowly, "He plays drums."

"That's right." I said smiling. She climbed out of my arms, and went over to Ell. She looked at him for a minute before holding up her arms. Ell chuckled, and picked her up. She started petting his goatee. She giggled.

"It's prickly!" she squealed. Ell and I both chuckled at her.

"What are you doing here, Ell?" I asked.

"I was bored." Ell said shrugging.

"What's bored mean?" Bella asked Ell.

"It means I had nothing to do." Ell explained to her.

"Oh, like when Aunt Delly made me try on like a billion pairs of shoes, and I had to just sit there. I was feeling bored?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." Ell said. I watched as the two continued to talk. Ell was actually really good with Bella. He paid attention and listened. What I didn't get was the weird fluttery feeling I got in my stomach everytime Ell looked at me. I'd have to talk to Delly later, after I got Bella to bed. Speaking of bedtime...

"Baby girl, it's bedtime.", I said standing up.

"No, Daddy! I wanna stay with Elly.", she said cuddling close to Ellington. I looked at Ellington when she called him Elly. He shrugged, stating it wasn't bothering him.

"Baby, you can see..Elly," I tried my best not to snicker, "Tomorrow."

"I want Elly to stay with me." she said clinging to Ell as I tried to pick her up.

"Rike, it's cool. I'll just help you put her to bed." Ellington said, standing up with her. I sighed, and followed them up to my room. Hopefully I would find an apartment for me and Bella soon. When we got to my room, that I shared with Rocky, Bella decided she was in charge of where we laid.

"Daddy you lay here." she pointed to the edge of the bed. "Elly you lay here." she pointed to the middle of the bed, and I felt my heart rate double. "And I'll lay here." she plopped on her side of the bed.

"Baby girl, I don't think..." I was cut of by Ellington.

"Chill, Riker it'll be fine." he climbed in the bed, and sighing to myself I climbed in after him.

"Daddy sing." Bella demanded.

"What do we say, sweetheart?" Ell asked.

"Please." Bella added.

"That's my girl." Ell said. My heart sped up again when Ell called her his girl. What is wrong with me tonight? I don't like my best friend like that! Do I?

"What do you want me to sing baby girl?" I asked.

"Wanna be your everything." she said. I started singing softly. I'd sung the song about three times and Ell was starting to look sleepy, and Bella was almost out. I watched Ell as he fought to stay awake. I really did wanna be his everything. I needed to talk to Delly. I slipped out of bed, and down the hall to Delly's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Delly say.

"Hey, Del." I said opening the door, and closing it behind me.

"Hey, Rike what's up?" Rydel asked. She'd always been able to tell when something was on my mind.

"I have a problem Delly." I said sitting on the edge of her bed, next to her.

"What's wrong big brother?" she asked.

"I think...I think I'm in love with Ell." I said nervously.

Rydel laughed. "What made you finally realize?"

I sat there shocked Rydel had already known?

"Of course I already knew, silly! Why do you think I told Ell not to give up on you? I knew you'd get your head out of your ass eventually."

"Wait, Ell likes me too?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

"Ell's been in love with you for years Riker. And I saw when he met Bella he was just as in love with her as you are. Don't lose them Riker." Delly said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, Del." I said. I gave her a hug then went back to my room. I kissed Bella's forehead before climbing back in bed beside Ell. Ellington had turned in his sleep, and was now facing towards me. I couldn't help, but stare at him. He looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. I couldn't help myself, and wrapped my arms around him. Then I went to sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning Ell was still snuggled in my arms. Bella was over in Rocky's bed, wrapped in Rocky's arms. I smiled softly and went back to sleep. I was awoken what seemed like moments later by Ellington shaking me.

"What?" I asked, groggily.

"Umm...Your kind of...holding me, and I wondered why?" Ell asked. I sat up, and sighed. I could do this. It was just Ell.

"I kind of...I...I'm in love with you Ell." I said finally. Ell stared at me, open-mouthed. "You probably hate me now, and you gonna quit R5, and Bella's never gonna see you again..." my babbling was cut off by Ellington pressing his lips aganist mine. We had been kissing for a couple minutes when I heard Bella stage whisper to Rocky; "Why is daddy kissing Elly?" I broke away from Ell, both of us blushing at the thought of my three-year old daughter catching us kissing.

"Well, angel I believe their dating now." Rocky said. She leaned over and whispered something in Rocky's ear, his eyes widened.

"I don't know you'll have to ask them yourself." Rocky said, getting up, and leaving. Bella climbed on the bed with me and Ell.

"What did you ask Uncle Rocky?" Ell asked.

Bella turned to me, "Daddy is Elly my daddy now too?"

I was caught off guard by the question. "I don't...I don't know baby girl. That's up to him really. I'm fine with it."

We both turned to look at Ell. He glared at me playfully. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus, babe"

I blushed when he called me babe. Ell turned to Bella who was looking at him expectantly.

"I would love to be your other daddy." he said, smiling at her.

Bella smiled, and hugged Ell tightly. "I love you, Papa." she mumbled into his shirt. Ell and I smiled softly at each other. Bella snuggled in Ell's lap, as we all settled back in bed. Ell laying on me, and Bella on Ell.

"Baby girl, why were you in Rocky's bed this morning?" I asked.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, but you were cuddling with Papa, and I didn't want to wake you both up, so I just crawled in bed with Uncle Rocky. So then I had someone to cuddle with."

"Why didn't you just cuddle with me?" Ell asked.

"You were cuddling with daddy." Bella said in a duh voice. I was about to tell her to apologize for being rude, but Delly called up; "Time for breakfast."

We all went downstairs Bella holding one of my hands, and one of Ell's. When we got to the dining room, and Bella saw the pancakes she refused to move.

"Baby girl, come on you have to eat brakfast. Today we're going apartment hunting, and I don't need you falling asleep on us." I said, trying to get her to eat.

"No." she said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Sweetheart, everyone needs to eat." Ell said.

Bella glared at Ell. "No, Papa everyone does not need to eat." she said, then she ran off.

"Papa?" my dad asked.

I sighed, "I'll explain in a minute." I ran off after Bella, leaving Ell behind with my family. I went to my room, and found her laying in bed curled up in a little ball, crying.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"I don't like pancakes." she said softly, "They make everyone angry and yell."

"Oh, baby," I cooed, picking her up, and placing her in my lap. "It wasn't the pancakes that made me yell. Uncle Ryland just said something not very nice, and it made daddy a little upset. Pancakes are really good."

"I know they're my favorite food, but I didn't want to eat them if they made people angry. I don't like being angry."

I smiled at her innocence. "I don't think anybody does, baby girl. Now let's go eat some pancakes." I said. I let her climb on my back, and we took off toward the stairs. When we arrived downstairs everyone was already seated. Bella took the seat in between me and Ell.

"Now, what's this about Ellington being Bella's Papa?" my dad asked. I was about to open my mouth to answer, but Bella piped up.

"Daddy and Papa are dating. They started dating last night when they put me to bed. I woke up when it was still dark out, and Daddy was cuddling Papa, so I went and cuddled with Uncle Rocky. Then when I woke up Daddy and Papa were kissing, and I asked Uncle Rocky why and he said it was because they were dating. Then I asked Uncle Rocky if Papa was my Papa now, and he said I had to ask Daddy and Papa. So I did, and that's why Papa's papa." Bella said.

"Thank-you, baby girl." I said, exasperatedly.

"Your welcome daddy." she said, smiling, copletely oblivious. Ell was glaring at me. Great!

"Ell and I are dating now. Bella asked him if she could call him Papa, and he said yes." I said giving them the short version for clarification.

"Okay." my dad said.

"You guys are okay with it?" I asked all of them.

"You already know my answer." Rydel said.

"I'm cool." Ryland said.

"I already knew." Rocky shrugged.

"We love you no matter what, bro. You too Ell." Ross said.

"You love who you love, honey." Mom said, as she set some pancakes on my plate.

"Son, your a great man, and an amazing dad. I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy." my dad said.

"Yeah, but Ell you hurt them you have us to answer to." Rocky said cracking his knuckles. Ell swallowed nervously. I smiled softly. I love my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After breakfast Ell, Bella, and I went out to try and find an apartment for me and Bella. I was excited. It was just gonna be me and my baby girl, and maybe...eventually we could add one more. I looked at Ell. He was talking to Bella, as we walked to the building. They were discussing my little pony, Del had gotten Bella hooked on it. Her favorite was Pinky Pie.

"I want to have a Pinky Pie room!" she said animatedly.

"Somehow, I don't think that will last long term, sweetheart." Ellington said.

"What's long term mean?" Bella asked.

"I mean you probably won't like Pinky Pie when your older." Ellington said.

"I'll love Pinky Pie, forever, Papa!" she exclaimed, as if the idea of not loving Pinky Pie horrified her.

"We can always paint over it later, sweetheart." I said. Ell glared at me again. Two glares in one day. Great!

We didn't find any apartments that we liked, but we did find a house. It had two bedrooms two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, and a big basement. I figured we could use the basement for band stuff. It was perfect. Plus, the outside was blue. I bought as soon as the realator told me the price. It was within my budget! So, we should be moving in in the next couple days.

That night after Bella was in bed, I decided to ask Ell why he'd glared at me when I told Bella she could have her Pinky Pie room. It was obvious he was mad at me about something. He wouldn't even look at me all night. This was great we just got together today, and already we're fighting. Ell was sitting on the couch. Everyone else had gone to bed already, so it was just me and Ell.

"Ell." I said sitting next to him on the couch. He didn't even look at me. "Ell, please tell me why your mad at me."

"Oh, now you notice I'm mad at you." Ell said, angrily.

"I noticed earlier Ell, I just didn't want to make a scene in front of Bella." I said.

"You can't just give her everything she wants Riker. You have to tell her no sometimes." Ell said.

"I don't give her everything!" I said, defensively.

"You do, Rike. Even in the beginning. Rocky told me about the hot fudge sundae." Ell said. I looked down sheepishly.

"I just want her to love me." I said softly, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Rike, that little girl loves you with her whole heart. Saying no sometimes won't change that. Even when she says she doesn't she will always love you." Ell said, pulling me into a hug. I cried onto his chest, I was so scared she would hate me. I needed her to love me. I couldn't explain it, but that little girl was my world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a couple months Ell moved in with me and Bella. Then on our three month anniveersary I came home to find him with Rydel. I had left Bella with my parents so she wasn't there thankfully. I threw both of them out of the house. Then I called Rocky and Ross and asked them to bring Bella home.

"Daddy." Bella said after Rocky and Ross left.

"Yes, baby girlm?" I asked.

"Where's Papa?" she asked, puzzled.

My eyes filled with tears, "Baby girl, Papa isn't Papa anymore."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, Papa did something very mean, and hurt daddy a lot. So, daddy isn't dating him anymore. So he isn't Papa anymore." I tried to explain to her.

"Oh. Will I get a new Papa?" she asked.

"Maybe eventually, baby girl." I said smiling at her innocence. She hugged me, and I cuddled close to her.

The next week I drove Bella to pre-school, then I drove back to our apartment. I sat on the couch, and stared at nothing. I wasto depressed there was just nothing to do. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened.

"Hey, bro." it was Ross.

"Hey." I said, still staring at nothing.

"Bro, you have got to snap out of this. I get he hurt you, and it's okay to be sad, but you can't just sit here and mope." Ross said.

"It hurts, Rossy." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know bro." he said playing with my hair. "They both feel awful, but maybe it's better this way. There is someone perfect for you and Bella out there Rike. I just know it. And they will be so much better than Ell or anyone else, okay?"

"Thanks, Ross I needed that." I said sniffling.

"No problem, bro." Ross said, "Do you think we should put R5 on hiatus?"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed, "I can be civil if they can."

"Alright, bro. I love you." Ross said standing up.

"Love you too, little bro." I said hugging him.

"Take care of yourself, and that little girl." Ross said, as he reached the door.

"I will." I called, smiling for the first time since it happened.

Two years later...

Today is Bella's first day of Kindergarten. I'm so nervous for her. Well, I was until I heard who her teacher was gonna be. Her teacher was no other than Curt Mega. My best friend from Glee. Shortly after Glee finished, Curt divorced his wife, and came out to the world. Then several months later he quit acting to teach grade school. I hadn't heard from him in quite a while, of course we were both busy.

I walked into the classroom, Bella attached to my pant leg. She was terrified the poor sweetheart. When I walked in Curt looked up to see who it was. His eyes lit up with recognition, and something else. I wasn't quite sure what it was. Curt looked just as beautiful as I remembered him looking. His brown hair, and brown eyes, and that gorgeous smile that looked like it could light up the world.

He walked toward us. When he got to me he smiled, and hugged me.

"Well, if it isn't Riker Lynch." he said smiling. He turned to Bella. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Arlene Lynch." she said holding out her hand to Curt. He chuckled, and shook it.

"You are just like your daddy." he said. She nodded, obviously very proud of that fact. "Why don't you go find your desk?" She nodded, and reluctantly left me. Curt stood up, and turned to me.

"So, where's the other Mr. Lynch?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm not married." I said, blushing slightly.

"I always thought you would've found someone by now." Curt said.

"Nah. I tried one time after I adopted Bella, things didn't work out." I said, thinking of Ell. I forgave him and Rydel a long time ago, but it still hurts sometimes. They're still together. We talked for a couple more minutes, before Curt had to go. I invited him over to our apartment to catch up sometime. So, he's coming over on Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friday night came all to quickly. I mean don't get me wrong I was excited to see Curt, but I was nervous. Nervous of how I was feeling, nervous for what might happen, nervous for what Bella might do.

Bella was currently dancing around the kitchen in a pink tutu Rydel had bought her. I was cooking some spaghetti, while trying to make sure that she didn't hurt herself.

"What did I say about spinning?" I asked sternly, as I caught her spinning in circles out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry, daddy." she said, pouting. Just then their was a knock at the door. Bella ran to the door, and I followed quickly behind her. I opened the door, and smiled when I saw Curt. He looked amazing in his black skinny jeans, and a navy colored shirt that hugged his fit chest. I caught myself, staring, and blushed at Curt's raised eyebrow.

"Hi, Mr. Mega!" Bella chirped.

Curt looked down, at Bella, and knelt down so he was at her level.

"And how do you do this fine evening, Miss Lynch?" he asked, fancily, holding his hand out. I smiled, and Bella giggled.

"Very well, Mr. Mega." she answered back in the same way, shaking his hand lightly. We all laughed, and Curt stood up.

"Hey, Riker." he said, smiling.

"Hey." I said, softly. Bella ran off to play. Curt pulled me into a friendly hug.

"I've missed you!" he said, pulling back.

"Me, too." I said, opening the door to let him in. We went to the kitchen. "I hope spaghetti's okay. It's one of Bella's favorites."

"That's fine." he said smiling. Honestly, I didn't know why I was so nervous it was just Curt. Bella bounded back into the room.

"Mr. Mega look at my dance!" she said, she started dancing. Then she started spinning in circles.

"Bella, no spinning in circles." I said firmly.

"But daddy!" she pouted, "It's part of my dance for Mr. Mega."

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"He's right sweetie. We wouldn't want you to fall, and hit that pretty head would we?" Curt asked, ruffling Bella's hair.

"I guess." she agreed, sadly.

"It was a lovely dance though." Curt said. Bella smiled, her eyes shining. "Did you know that your daddy and I used to sing and dance on TV together?"

"I knew daddy did, he was a warbler." Bella said, "But I didn't know you were one too."

"Yep."

"He was the one who did Uptown Girl, baby." I said. It was one of Bella's favorites. Bella's eyes went wide.

"You were Nick!" she exclaimed in delight.

"I was." Curt said, grinning.

Bella turned to me. "Daddy I want Mr. Mega to sing me to sleep tonight."

I chuckled. "You'll have to ask him, baby girl, he may have other plans."

Bella turned to Curt. "Will you? Please, Mr. Mega, please!"

Curt laughed, "Of course I will! Your dad seems to think I have a life! And you can call me Curt when we're not in school, sweetie."

"Okay. Thank-you, Curt." she said, hopping out of her chair, and hugging Curt tightly. I smiled, at how cute the two of them were.

Bella decided that both Curt and I had to be there for her to go to sleep. So I read her a story, Tangled, her favorite, and tucked her in. Then I kissed her forehead, and she cuddled into me, and we listened to Curt sing. After, Bella fell asleep, Curt and I went downstairs. He helped me clean up the dishes, in silence, and then we went to the living room, and sat on the couch.

"So tell me what's happened since I last saw you." Curt said, once we were situated on the couch.

"Well, I adopted Briggette, had a brief affair with Ellington, caught him cheating on me with Rydel, and didn't talk to them for about a year. We finally talked it all out, and Ell and I agreed it never would've worked out. So, now things are good there. And my baby girl is starting school." I summed up the past three years of my life. "You?"

"I came out, after divorcing my wife. Tried acting still for a while, but wasn't feeling it. I decided to teach school. So I ended up getting a job as a kindergarten teacher. I would prefer high school, but I'll take what I can get." he said, shrugging.

"Have you dated since Kim?" I asked shyly.

"Not really." he said, his choclate brown eyes gazing into mine. I felt myself leaning forward, and our lips met sweetly.

"I've liked you since the moment I met you Riker." Curt said, after we pulled away.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked, shocked.

"I thought I'd never have a chance with you." Curt said, shyly looking at his feet.

"I've liked you since I first met you too, Curt." I said, sincerely.

"Really?" he asked, looking up shocked.

"Of course!" I said. "You were so sweet, and funny. You could always make me smile, even if I was having the worst day ever. I liked everything about you." Curt leaned forward, and kissed me again. We both smiled into the kiss. After that I just cuddled in his arms.

"So are we boyfriends now?" I asked syly. I was nervous. I didn't want to mess this up.

"I say, yes." Curt said. I snuggled closer to him, and he started playing with my hair. My eyes started getting heavy.

I woke up, a couple hours later, because Curt woke me up.

"Mhpf..." I mumbled in-coherently, wishing I was still asleep.

Curt chuckled, "Sweetheart, I gotta go."

"Why?" I asked, burrowing my head further into his chest.

"I have gold stars to stick on papers." he said, trying to get me off him, and you need to go sleep in your own bed.

"Fine!" I said,groaning, as I stood up. Curt stood up, now that I was off him.

"Walk me to the door, gorgeous?" he asked. I blushed when he called me gorgeous, though you couldn't tell in the dim lighting. I walked him to the door. He walked out, and turned, "Do you want to maybe do something tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." I said, "I can find someone to watch Bella."

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." he said, winking. I blushed, as he turned to head to his car. I closed the door, as he backed out the of the driveway. I couldn't stop smiling, this was the happiest I'd ever been in a long time. I went up to my room, and laid down in bed thinking about the day. It had been a great day, one of the best I'd ever had. I just hoped that tomorrow would be just as good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was awoken by Bella jumping on my bed.

"Bella, what have I said about jumping on beds?" I grumbled. She stopped jumping, and laid down.

"Sorry, daddy." she said. She cuddled with me in silence for a moment. Then she started talking;

"Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm." I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Is Curt gonna be my new Papa?" she asked innocently.

I thought about it for a minute, "I don't know baby girl. Daddy likes Curt a lot, but he doesn't want to mess things up. So, we're going slow."

"You don't want it to be like, Elly." she said softly. She cuddled closer to me, and hugged me. I laid there in bed, until our alarm went off.

"Time to get up for school." I said, getting up slowly. I walked to the bathroom, and I heard Bella running toward her room. I opened up the case for my contacts. I took out one, and out it in, and blinked a couple times to get in right. Then I took out the other one, when it accidentally slipped off my finger, and fell down the drain.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath, thankful that Bella wasn't in the room.I sighed, and took out the other contact out of his eye. I put my glasses back on. I got dressed, and went to check on Bella.

"Bella, you almost ready?" I asked, standing outside her doorway.

"Almost daddy." she called out.

"Hurry up!" I called, before heading downstairs. I decided on eggs for breakfast. I had just finished her's when Bella came down.

"Eggs are on the table, sweetheart." I said, without turning around.

"Daddy, I don't feel good." she said.

I frowned, and turned around. I gasped. How had I not noticed this earlier?! Bella was covered head to toe in red spots. I sighed, and turned off the oven.

"Baby girl, did you look in the mirror?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Baby, you have chicken pox."

"Daddy, I threw up earlier. In the bathroom."

"It's okay, baby." I said, hugging her gently. "You go lay on the couch, and whatever you do don't itch the spots okay?"

"Okay, I'll try daddy.", she said heading toward the couch. I sighed, and took out my phone. First, I called the office telling them that Bella wouldn't be in today. Then I groaned, I was supposed to have my date with Curt today. I called him, he wouldn't be at school yet. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey." I said, smiling when I heard his voice.

"Hey, babe." he said. "Why are you calling?"

"Well, Bella woke up this morning with chicken pox. So, I can't go out tonight, because she gets really clingy when she's sick.", I said.

"Awww. My poor angel." Curt said, my heart fluttered. He cared so much about her. "How about I stop over after I get off, and we can order in?"

"You really want to be around me, and my sick daughter, rather than do something else?" I asked surprised.

"Sure, babe. I already had chicken pox anyway." he said.

"You know I don't think I have. I know Ross, and Rocky had it once, but I don't think I ever got it." I said.

"Then, I will definitely be over after work. We can't have you getting sick on us too!" Curt said.

"Okay, If you really want to." I said.

"I really do." he said.

"Okay. See you tonight." I said.

"See you tonight." Curt said. I ended the call, and headed into the other room to take care of Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At 4:30 the doorbell rang. Bella had been clingy all day, and I was starting to feel not so well myself. I slowly got up, and opened the door. Curt stood there smiling, over night bag in hand.

"I figured you could probably use the help. I can just stay in the guest room." he said.

"No, you can stay in my room. I'll probably be on the couch anyway." I said, not wanting him to sleep on the uncomfortable matress in the spare room. He nodded, and sat his bag on the table.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

"Bored. And sick." I said honestly. I felt so tired, and my stomach hurt. Curt frowned.

"Rike, are you feeling okay?" he asked his face becoming more concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to brush it off. He gave me a look. I smiled sheepishly. I had never been able to lie to Curt.

"Go sit down on the couch I'll be in there in a minute." Curt said nodding his head towards the living room. I went, and sat down at the end of the couch. The rest of the couch was taken up by Bella who was currently sleeping, fitfully. Curt re-appeared a minute later with a thermometer.

"Under your tongue." he said, as he knelt down so he was level with me. He stuck the thermometer under my tongue, and waited for the beep. When it went off, he took it out, looked at it, and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a fever of a 103.5." said Curt. He stood up. "Where's your fever reducer?"

"Bathroom first drawer on the right." I said, trying to keep my eyes open.

"I'll be right back." he said, running towards the bedroom. I felt my eyes start to droop. I shook my head trying to wake myself up a bit. I had to take care of Bella. Curt came back with a couple pills, and a glass of water.

"Alright, you take these, and then we're taking you up to bed." he said handing me the medicine and water. I opened my mouth to protest. "I don't want to here it Rike. The spots will be here in the morning, and I am not going to drag you to the hospital, because you ran yourself ragged. I'll take care of you, and Bella. I promise." I nodded. I was to tired to do anything else. I smiled, weakly, and Curt helped me stand up.

"Let's get you up to bed, baby." said Curt. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and slowly we made our way up the stairs to my room. I layed down, and Curt covered me up with a couple blankets. Then he kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you, babe." he said, then he left closing the door behind him. I burrowed into the blankets, and fell asleep.

CURT'S POV

After I left Riker, I went back downstairs, and washed the thermometer. Then I took Bella's temperature. She had a slight fever, but it wasn't nearly as high as Rike's. I shook my head, smiling softly. He'd probably felt like crap all afternoon, and had pushed it aside, because of this sweet little angel. Bella stirred in her sleep, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Curt?" she asked, sleepily.

"Hey, there angel." I said, smiling at her.

"Where's daddy?" she asked.

"Daddy's sick with what you have so he's upstairs taking a nap." I told her. "Do you want to watch a movie, and cuddle with me until daddy's feeling better?" She nodded.

"Won't you get sick to though?" she asked sounding slightly confused.

I smiled, "No, sweetie. You see I had what you and daddy have when I was little, and you can only get this sickness once."

"Oh." she said, and yawned.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." she said, smiling. I chuckled. She was Riker's daughter through and through. And I couldn't love her more for that. In fact I couldn't love either of them more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Riker's POV**

I woke up with aches all over. I just wanted somebody to cuddle with. I looked at the clock it was ten. Bella would be asleep by now. I dragged myself out of bed with groans of protest. I wrapped my blanket around me, and pattered softly down the hall. I checked on Bella, and then went on to the spare room. Curt was sleeping in bed snoring softly. I walked into the room, and climbed in the bed. I buried my face in Curt's chest, and tried to go back to sleep.

It was Saturday, so me and Bella both lay on the couch, while Curt fussed over us like a mother hen.

"Curt, I'm fine, really!" I chuckled, as he asked me for the tenth time if there was anything he could get me.

"I need cuddles." Bella said.

We both chuckled. "But you've got your daddy for that." Curt said.

She shook her head. "I want you. And you can cuddle with daddy too. Please, you said you can't catch the chicky pox." Curt chuckled.

"Sure, angel." he said. I sat up, and so did Bella. Curt sat in between us, and we both cuddled with him. I fell asleep about half an hour into whatever we were watching.

**Curt's POV**

Riker fell asleep. Aww my poor baby, he must feel awful. I left him to sleep, while me and Bella chatted about school. She asked me if I could help her learn to read faster. I told her that maybe once she was better. I woke Riker up at lunch time, and gave them both some soup. He stayed awake long enough for about half a bowl, and then he was out again.

The day went by quickly after that. I graded some papers while they both slept. If you can call sticking gold star stickers on papers grading, anyway. I looked at the clock. It was already nine! I should get Bella up to bed. I went into the living room, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Bella, angel. Gotta go up to bed." I said, softly.

"Don't wanna." she said still half asleep.

"How bout I carry you?" I asked, hoping that would help.

"K." she said with a yawn.

I carried her up to her room. "Good night, angel."

"Night Papa." she said.

I smiled, she probably didn't even realize what she said. I went back downstairs. Just as I got to the bototm there was a knock at the door. I opened it, and was met with Ross.

"Hey, Ross." I said smiling.

"Hey, Curt. What are you doing here?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

"Oh, I'm taking care of and Bella." I said. "They have the chicken pox."

"Oh, that sucks!" Ross said, "When did you and Rike reconnect?" he asked as we moved to the kitchen.

"I'm Bella's teacher. Coffee?" I asked, as I set about making myself some.

"Oh, yeah, I kind of remember Riker saying something about that." he said, "And some coffee would be great. I wonder why he didn't just call mom when they got sick."

"I didn't really give him a chance to." I said, chuckling. "We were supposed to be going on a date. But then Bella got the chicken pox. Riker called to tell me he couldn't make our date, and he commented that he never had the chicken pox. So, I knew he'd probably be getting them soon if he didn't already have them. And I was right."

"You two are dating now?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, and before you say anything, he told me what happened with Ell, and I promise I won't hurt them. I just want them to be happy.", I said.

Ross smiled, and clapped me on the back. "Your a good man Curt. Where is Riker anyway?"

"Sleeping on the couch." I said.

"Curt?" Riker called from the living room, almost as if he'd been listening. I went into the living room.

"Yeah, babe?" I asked, as I sat on the edge of the couch.

"Can I have some juice." he asked, as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He looked so adorable his face covered in little red dots. I smiled

"Sure, beautiful. I'll be right back." I kissed his forehead, and went to the kitchen.

**Riker's POV**

"Hey, Ross." I said seeing my brother standing in the door way for the first time.

"Hey." He said. He came and sat next to me. "So you and Curt, finally got together?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"So does Bella like her new Papa?" he asked.

"She doesn't call him Papa yet." I said. "We're taking things slow."

Ross nodded. "Because of Ell."

I nodded. "I don't want to get hurt again."

"I know bro." Ross said, pulling me into a hug.

"Why are you here?" I asked, as we broke apart.

"It's the third Friday of the month. It's bro night." he said.

"Oh, crap! I forgot to cancel that didn't I!" I exclaimed, as the someone else knocked at the door.

"We'll just watch movies. After all you were the only one of us to not get chicken pox." Ross said. Rocky and Ryland came in moments later. Bro night was a tradition we started when I moved out. Every third Friday all my brothers would come over and hang out. Just us guys.

"So, you do have the chicken pox." Rocky said. "I thought maybe Curt was making it up, so you guys could get back to something." He waggled his eyebrows. I blushed, bright red.

"Rocky!" I exclaimed. Rocky laughed, and I sat there pouting. Curt gave me my juice, and sat on the couch next to me. I cuddled into his side, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Aww." Ross cooed. We both rolled out eyes at him.

"What should we watch?" Ryland asked.

"How about the Hunger Games?" I asked. Everyone agreed, and Rocky put the first one in. Katniss was just getting in the arena, when I fell asleep.

**Curt's POV**

We watched the rest of the movies after Riker fell asleep. His brothers were really cool. They all accepted me, after I told them what I told Ross. They metioned that we should come over for dinner sometime after Riker and Bella were doing better. After the boys left I decided to leave Riker on the couch. I didn't want to wake him up, nor did I want to carry him up the stairs with as tired as I was. I went up to Riker's room, and all but collapsed on the bed. I was so tired. I had been sleeping for what felt like just a moment when I was awakened by Bella.

"What is it angel?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." she said. I looked, and noticed her spots were starting to fade. I looked at the clock. It was six in the morning.

"Well, let's go get something to eat. We've gotta be quiet, because Daddy's sleeping." I said. We bith went quietly to thre kitchen. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"I want eggs." she said.

"I can do that." I said. I got the eggs out of the fridge and fried them up.

"Here ya go, angel." I said.

"Thank-you Papa." she said. I frowned. She called me Papa.

"Bella, why do you keep calling me Papa?" I asked her.

"Because daddy loves you, and your going to be my new Papa. Daddy won't say anything because of Ell, so I took some 'niti..nititi..?"

"Intitive?" I asked trying not to laugh, at the fact that she knew that word.

"Yeah that." she said.

"How do you know your daddy loves me?" I asked, sitting across from her at the table.

"Daddy was always sad after Ell left. He acted happy, but his eyes didn't sparkle like they used to. You make his eyes sparkle, Papa." she said.

"What did you just say?" A voice said. We both turned, and saw Riker standing there.

"I said your eyes got their sparkle back when Papa came." Bella said, smiling.

"When did you start calling Curt, Papa?" he asked.

"Last night. I decided to take 'nitive." she said, proudly.

Riker looked at me quizzically, "That's what she told me too."

"Well, I guess as long as Curt doesn't mind. You still have to call him Mr. Mega at school though." Riker said.

Bella and I both smiled. Bella ran out of her chair, and hugged Riker tightly. "Thank-you daddy. I love you." She came over to me, and hugged me. "I love you too, Papa." she stood on tiptoes, and whispered in my ear. "Daddy does too. Just say it." Then she skipped out of the kitchen. Riker came over, and hugged me.

"You feelin' any better?" I asked.

"A bit." he said. I noticed his spots were starting to clear up too. I felt sad that I would be leaving soon. I loved being here with the people I loved. I looked at Riker, was Bella right? Did Riker love me and was just to afraid to say it? Should I tell him?

"Hey, Rike," I said. He looked at me. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Curt's POV**

Riker looked shocked before he said, "I love you, too." I smiled, and kissed him sweetly. Just then Riker's phone rang. He groaned as he pulled away from the kiss. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and answered it.

"Hello?" he paused as the other person answered. "Yes, mom. We're fine." I smiled, obviously Ross had told Stormie about Riker being sick. There was another pause. "No, mom. Curt took care of both of us...Yes, Curt Mega." Stormie said, something and Riker rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom." The next thing Stormie said, and Riker blushed. "Thanks, mom." he said sarcastically. "Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"What did your mom want?" I asked

"Oh, she just wondered why I hadn't called her if both Bella and I were sick." he said.

"What did she say that made you blush?" I asked very curious.

"It was nothing." he said, his cheeks turning red again. I quirked an eyebrow "Nothing! You'll find out soon enough."

"Alright." I said, giving him a strange look.

"I'm gonna go check on Bella." he mumbled, and headed upstairs. I watched him until he was out of my sight then turned and gathered the dishes off the table.

**Riker's POV**

I can't believe my mother! Honestly, I loved my mom. She was the best mom in the world. However, my mom was now going to be here in a half hour to pick up my five year old daughter, to spend the night at her house. I'm not even kidding! What kind of mom does that? I'll tell you, Stormie Lynch.

I knocked on Bella's door.

"Hey baby girl, you all dressed?" I asked.

"Yes, daddy." she said opening the door. She was wearing a Hello Kitty shirt, blue jeans, and a pink tutu. I smiled, she looked like a mini Rydel.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where my daughter is?" I asked her playfully, "Because all I see is my little sister."

She giggled, "It's me daddy!"

"It is!" I said faking shock. She hugged me.

"Hey, baby girl." I said.

"Yeah, daddy?" she asked still snuggled against my chest. "What do you think about going to stay with Grandma for the night?"

Her eyes lit up. "I get to go stay with Grandma?"

"Yes, baby girl." I said. She clapped, and started running around the room, looking for her things.

"Baby girl, calm down." I said, chuckling. "Do you want me to help you choose your clothes?"

She paused, and thought about. "Okay. Can Papa help chose my clothes when I come back?"

I paused, Curt would be going home eventually, what would I tell her then? "I guess." I said, deciding to think about it later.

I pulled some clothes out of the drawer, and put them in her over night bag. It was a sparkly lime green bag that said Rocker on it in pink. Rocky got it for her for her birthday.

"You can choose four Barbies to take with you." I told her. Bella had an obssession with barbie. I swear she had every barbie that ever came out. As soon as a new one came out it seemed like she had it.

"Only four." she said pouting.

"Only four." I repeated.

She pouted, but got four barbies and put the in the bag. As we reached the landing the doorbell rang. I went to grab the door, and Bella ran off to find Curt. I opened the door

"Hey, mom." I said, smiling.

"Hey, baby boy." my mom said hugging me. "Where's my favorite little grand daughter?"

Bella appeared, giggling "Grandma, I'm your only grand daughter." Curt was following closely behind her.

"Hey, Curt." my mom said.

"Hello, Mrs. Lynch." he said, shyly. I had to smile, he was just so cute.

"Curt, just because your dating my son doesn't mean you can't still call me Stormie." she said. Curt nodded.

"Grandma!" Bella said, getting my mom's attention.

"What, sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"Can we go now?" she asked, bouncing up and down. We all chuckled at her, and she looked at us weird.

"Of course, we'll go sweetheart." My mom said. "Say good-bye to daddy and Curt."

Bella turned to us. "Bye, daddy." she hugged me. "Bye Papa." she hugged Curt. My mom shot me a questioning look when Bella called Curt papa, and I smiled shyly. Bella skipped out the door. "Come on Grandma!" she called. My mom laughed. "Coming! You boys have fun." she smiled at us, and followed Bella out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Riker's POV

After my mom left, I turned to Curt still blushing.

"So this is what made you blush on the phone?" he asked. I nodded. "You know we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know." I said softly. Why was he so sweet?

"How about we watch a movie?" Curt suggested. I nodded. "You choose." I went over to the movie case in the living room. Over time most of my movies became children's movies. I chose my favorite though, the first Pirates of the Caribbean. I put it in, and curled up with Curt on the couch.

"I knew you were going to choose this." he said with a chuckle. I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek, before laying my head back down on his shoulder. We watched the movie in silence for a while. I turned to him, and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." I said.

He smiled, "I love you too." He bent down and kissed me softly. The kiss turned a bit heated, and I tried to hold in a moan, as Curt started to kiss down my neck. His hands started to drift lower, and I felt panic rising in my stomach. Curt must've felt me stiffen, because he pulled away.

"Too far?" he asked gently. I nodded, shakily. "I'm sorry baby." He hugged me, and I burrowed my face into his shoulder. "We can wait."

I nodded, and we cuddle back up, and turned back to the movie. I felt Curt start palying with my hair. It was so comforting. My eyes started to droop shut...

Curt's POV

I looked down, and saw that Riker had fallen asleep. I turned off the movie, and picked up Riker. I loved him so much. I felt bad about pushing him earlier. He needed time and I would give him that. I laid him down in bed, and went to go back to the guest room.

"Stay." I heard Riker mumble.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay with me." he said. I smiled, and climbed into bed with him. He cuddled into my chest, and his breathing evened back out almost immediately. I kissed his forehead, and then settled down to go to sleep myself.

The next morning I was awoken by Bella jumping up and down on the bed.

"Papa! We gotta leave for school soon." she said.

I looked at the clock. It was almost already six. "Crap!" I said, jumping out of bed, and running into the spare room. I threw on my clothes, and went back to wake up Riker.

"Rike." I said shaking him softly, "Baby."

"Mmm?" he said, slowly waking up.

"I'm leaving for school. I'll take Bella with me. You just sleep, okay? I don't want the chicken pox to get worse.", I said.

"Kay." he said. I kissed his forehead, and went downstairs. "Bella!" I called. She came in from the living room.

"Yes, Papa?" she asked.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"What about breakfast?" she asked.

I looked at the clock. "I'm running a bit late, sweetheart. How about we stop at McDonald's?"

"Yes!" she said, and ran toward the door. I chuckled and followed. I grabbed her car seat out of Riker's car, and put it in mine. Then we headed to the school. We stopped at the McDonald's just down the street from school. They're weren't an other kids at the school yet. Since, it was an hour early. Bella and I sat and ate our breakfast.

"Where is everybody, Papa?" she asked.

"Well, because I'm a teacher I have to get here early." I explained patiently.

"What if I accidentally forget to call you Mr. Mega during class?" Bella asked as she finished eating.

"That's okay. Accidents happen sometimes, and calling me Papa at home, but Mr. Mega here will probably be confusing sometimes. I won't be angry. Just try your best." I realized that I'd just called Riker's house, home. The truth was that it felt more like home to me than my apartment ever did.

"Okay." Bella said. I finished my breakfast, and Bella helped me get everything ready for the day. Once we were done, Bella turned to me.

"Papa, can I help you like this everyday?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. You see, Papa has an apartment. He won't always be at you and Daddy's house.", I said. I picked Bella up and sat her on my lap.

"Why?" she asked. "Don't you love us?"

"Of course I do sweetheart. But it's not that simple." I said, "I have to wait for Daddy to ask me to move in with you."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because that's the polite thing." I said.

She sighed, and hoped off my lap. "Adults making everything to hard. I'm running to the bathroom."

"Okay, sweetheart. Come straight back." I said. I was moving around some papers. When one of the mom's came in with her son. His name was Gavin. His mom, Cindy, was single, and didn't seem to understand the words, I'm gay. Or the words, I'm not interested. "Well maybe she'll understand, I'm taken." I thought to myself.

"Good morning, Curt." she said.

"Good morning, Cindy." I said, politely.

"How are you this morning." she said batting her eyelashes at me. I groaned internally. Did she ever stop?

"Papa! Papa!" Bella said, running back into the room, and hopping on my lap. "I reached the sink all by myself!" she said excitedly. I decided not to point out that that was because the bathrooms were specifically for small children, and said, "Wow, sweetheart I am so proud of you!"

"Who is this?" Cindy asked.

"I'm Bella." Bella said, smiling at the women.

"Well, aren't you adorable." Cindy said to Bella. "Is she yours?", she asked directed at me.

"She's my boyfriend's." I said, "But I love her. And him."

"Papa's moving in with us." Bella said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Cindy said. She looked a bit upset. "Maybe she'll leave me alone now." I thought to myself. "Well, I better get going. I just had to drop Gavin off. Good-bye Curt, Bella."

"Bye!" Bella said, waving as Cindy left. I let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay, Papa?" Bella asked.

"Fine, sweetheart. But you should probably start calling me, Mr. Mega again, since other students are starting to get here." She nodded, and went to her seat. The room quickly filled with children, and I smiled, and stood up to start the day.

Riker's POV

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in my window. I had an initial moment of panic, until I remembered that Curt took Bella to school this morning. "I could get used to this." I thought. I lay in bed for a few minutes, just thinking. When I did finally get up, I took a shower, got dressed, and made myself some breakfast. It was so quiet. I'd already gotten used to the sound of Bella and Curt chattering away, and it was odd to not hear them. I was just finishing my breakfast when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Riker Lynch?" A voice asked.

"This he." I said, wondering who was calling.

"Hello, Mr. Lynch. We're calling about one Bella Lynch. She seems to have gotten in a fight. We're afraid your going to have to pick her up for the day. Her teacher will be notified."

I frowned, "Why would Bella get in a fight?"

"Alright, thank-you." I said. I finished my coffee, and headed out the door. When I got to the school Bella was sitting in the office waiting for me. It was still recess and all the other kids were outside playing.

"The recess moniter pulled them apart." the secretary informed me. "They both are a little scrapped up, but other wise fine. They both saw the nurse."

"Thank-you." I said. The secretary nodded, and I turned to Bella. She looked like she had been crying, and she had several band-aids on her arms and knees. "Let's go young lady." I said trying to sound firm.

Bella followed him back to her classroom, to get her backpack and jacket.

When Curt say us his smile quickly turned to a frown, and he walked over and scooped up Bella.

"Bella Arlene Lynch, what happened?" he asked.

"She got into a fight." I informed him.

Curt frowned, "Bella why would you do that?"

"She said that you weren't my Papa." Bella said softly. Curt and I sighed almost in unison.

"Bella, you know the truth sweetheart. Don't let what other people say affect you." Curt said. "You shouldn't have hurt the girl. And I expect you to apologize next time you see her, and I bet daddy does too." They both looked at me, and I nodded.

"Okay, Papa." Bella said.

"That's my girl." Curt said, and kissed her cheek. Bella smiled, and Curt sat her down. He turned to me. "It's wonderful to see you, babe. Just wish it weren't for this reason."

"Me, too." I said, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Care to try that date again tonight?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect." I said.

"Great." he said. The bell rang, and students started to be heard in the halls.

"I'll see you tonight." I said. We shared a quick kiss, and Bella and I left.

When Bella and I got home, she quickly shed her shoes and jacket, and ran to the kitchen.

"Bella!" I called. She always did this to try and avoid punishment. She came back slowly.

"Yes, daddy." she said.

"You know what I'm going to say." I said, gently, but firmly.

"That you have to put something up." Bella said.

"Yes, your Barbies are up for the next week.", I said.

"Yes, daddy." she said, resignedly.

"I love you." I said, "That's why I have to put things up."

"I know." she said with a sigh. "I love you, too."

"Good." I said, smiling. "Can I get a hug?"

She smiled, and ran to me, and hugged me. I picked her up, "Now, how do you feel about going to Uncle Rocky's for the night?"

"Are you going out with Papa?" she asked.

"I am." I said.

"Uncle Rocky's sounds good." she was silent for a moment, "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl." I said, as we walked upstairs to her room.

"Will you ask Papa to move in with us?" she asked.

"What?" I asked. Did she really just say that?

"I want Papa to live with us." she said.

"I don't know baby girl." I said.

"But I love having Papa around. He makes your eyes sparkle, daddy." she said. I looked at her, her expression was dead serious.

I sighed, "I'll think about it okay, baby girl."

"Okay." she said. She yawned.

"Nap time?" I asked. She nodded, and we went to my room, and curled up in bed.

"Night daddy. Love you." she said.

"Love you too, baby girl." I said. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled already half asleep. I leaned over and set the alarm, and laid down to take a nap too.


End file.
